malibu_countryfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules
This page is dedicated to rules and laws that apply here on the Malibu Country Wiki. Here is a list of what is considered to be appropriate and inappropriate on this wiki. All rules and rights that are made for users on the wiki are allowed within a''' reasonable limit'. New users are encouraged an edit to the wiki to be able to be in chat. This can include a comment on a page or an edit to their user page. If users refuse to make an edit they will be kicked from the chat. For more detailed information regarding chat rules, please visit the Chat Rules page. Okay users, I just wanted to take the time to lay down the rules of this wiki. We will not tolerate being HACKED, BULLIED, VANDALIZED, or TROLLED. This Wiki will be a place where EVERYONE can feel SAFE and ACCEPTED. The Bureaus, Admins, Chat Mods, and Enforcement Team promise you that this wiki will be that for all of you. All rules will be enforced by both admins, and the newly instated Enforcement Team. If you would like to apply to be an Enforcer, please visit the Enforcement Team page here, read the requirements and ask to join. JamesonOTP and the other bureaus will review and make a decison. Also, we can use Chat Mods, so head on over to the Chat Mod Team page here and do the same there. 'Recommendations' #It's helpful if you give an edit summary when doing bigger edits ('500''' characters or more). #Add categories to the image files you upload. #Invite friends to help! #It helps if you edit after watching a particular episode, because it's fresh in your mind. #Be careful about giving out too accurate personal information (like exact location, details about where and how you spend your time) or pictures to people you meet on the internet. #Although some wikis permit multiple accounts, we've had some serious issues regarding people using multiple accounts and we're kindly asking to stick to one account. Some have avoided bans and used other accounts to harass other users. That's the reason for that rule. Bullying and trolling are extremely bad. It can lead to suicide. Therefore, we have a STRICT Zero Tolerance Policy. Some people believe in "three strikes, you're out." But all it takes in bullying is a strike or two before a life is ended. I personally believe that all a person needs is a warning. After being warned, you should know not to repeat a mistake a second time. After that, appropiate action is taken. There are no "three strike" in Zero Tolerance. Meaning, we do not warn three times. We warn once and then you get banned. In The Event of Bullying/Trolling Should bullying or trolling happen on this wiki, these are the steps taken. #If not witnessed by an admin or chat moderator, report it immediately via PM if they are on chat or via Message Wall. #Make sure to take screenshots as they can prove EXTREMELY valuable. #Remove yourself from the potentially harmful situation immediately. #The incident will be rated on a scale of 1 to 4: 1) Offensive 2) Very Offensive 3) Potentially Violent/Threatening 4) Potentially Life Threatening. I will then warn them about their behavior and refer them to the rules page. If they ignore it, refuse to cooperate, or continue to act in a bullying matter, they will be kickbanned from chat and banned for two weeks. If anyone has ever been banned for a level 4 offense once and has to be banned again, the ban is PERMANENT. Examples of Levels of Bullying and Resulting Punishments - Very Offensive= Level 2: Very Offensive Examples: "Your mother died to escape you," "Your parents should have gave you away," "You are so ugly it makes me vomit," etc. Punishment: '''Warning for the first time; 1 week ban from wiki and chat on second offense. From there on, the ban time doubles for each offense. - Violent/Threatening= '''Level 3: Violent/Threatening Examples "I'm gonna kick you in the face," "I hope I see your a** walking down a dark alley," "Man, I will cut you," etc. Punishment: Warning for the first time, banned from wiki the rest of the day; 2 week ban from wiki and chat on second offense. From there on, the ban time doubles for each offense. - Life Threatening= Level 2: Life Threatening Examples "I will kill you," "Please go kill yourself," "Go die," "I hope you slit your wrists." Punishment: No warning should be needed, but you will get one warning so you can't complain it wasn't fair. Warning on first offense, banned from wiki and chat for 48 hours from incident; 1 year ban and report to Wikia Staff on second offense. After your first ban, ban time doubles on each offense. - }} Zero Tolerance Policy Sorry if you feel the rules are too strict. They are here for the safety, protection, and comfort of those on the wiki, ESPECIALLY our younger users. I have had to crack down on bullying as it had become a growing problem on other wikis I run. We have a zero tolerance policy in place for that reason. This wiki promotes peace and acceptance. Anyone is welcome here, but only if it's to to have fun, discuss the series, and make friends. This wiki WILL NOT be used to further wars between users, wikis, or users and admins. I ask of you all, if you are confronted on chat by a member of another wiki or just another user and they are trying to bring any war (be it personal or inter-wiki) to this wiki, do not get involved. Follow the steps for reporting it as outlined above under "Trolling and Bullying, please. Getting involved only makes it worse. Nothing a person says to you, when they ask for advice in chat, message wall, or PM is to be told to an outside source. Everything in such a situation is told in confidence, much like a therapist. As some of our users are younger, cussing is limited to a TV-14 scope. Words such as hell, damn, ass, bastard, and bitch are allowed. S*** and f*** are not. Questionable words that are not cuss words per se are allowed on the same scope as long as no one objects to it. Racist, homophobic, sexist, or similarly offensive language is not allowed. Never direct an inappropriate word toward another user. It is okay however to say a fictional character is a bitch as long as no one objects to it or is offended by it. Also, conversation of a sexually explicit nature is NOT ALLOWED. This is a serious offense and also breaks Wikia's terms of use. Even though sexual conversation is not allowed, it is especially wrong to direct it at younger users. NEVER SPEAK SEXUALLY TO A MINOR. We've had to ban one person for this already. The safety and welfare of all users in important but younger users especially. Sexual conversation such as asking to pic trade, having cyber sex, making crude sexual advances, etc. are a highly punishable offense. It carried a very hefty punishment. Small incidents (such as making a small sexual remark that makes someone uncomfortable) will result in an IMMEDIATE '''kickban and a warning. Repeat offense warrants a two week chat and wiki ban. The ban will increase to one month, then three, six, nine, and finally a 12 month ban. Big incidents such as sexually explicit conversation, asking to trade innappropriate pictures, or cyber sex will result in an IMMEDIATE kickban, '''a one month ban, and immediate reporting to Wikia staff. Second offense is a three month ban. Third is six months. Forth is a year and you will be reported to Wikia each time you repeat offend. What happens with Wikia after you are reported is between you and Wikia and is out of our hands. You have been warned. All the users of this wiki have worked hard and messing up their work and vandalizing this wiki will not be tolerated. You will be given three warnings. After that, a one day chat and wiki ban. Repeat offenses will double the ban time each offense up to one year. Admins and Chat Mods Acting In My Absence I would prefer to handle all the punishments myself, but between the hours of 3am to 2pm, I am usually unavailable to handle complaints or bullying due to being at work. So, Admins and Chat Mods: if a problem arises in my absence that you think needs immediate attention, use the rules and resulting ban guidelines to act on it then and handle it. Please make sure you post it on my message wall or PM it to me so I know what happened. '''Alright those are the rules set forth for this wiki. More may be added as needed. All Bureaus, Admins, Enforcement Team members and Chat Moderators, I need you to sign below in the comments letting me know you read, understand, and agree to the rules.